


The Divines Fall

by orphan_account



Series: The Fall Of The Divines [1]
Category: Undertale, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Depression, Experiments, F/F, F/M, Fear of Death, Fear of Flying, Human Experimentation, M/M, Main character breaking, Multi, Relic Experimentation, Sexual Experimentation, breakdowns, fear of touch, kidnap, soul experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Can't do this without spoiling the story, sorry!





	The Divines Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, the experimenting comes later, as well as my OCs.

Enki smiled as he finished writing one of his many books, remembering that he had to go to a meeting with the other Divine today, so, as he went on his way toward the docks, he started humming this song he had heard when he was time traveling to the future, called this is war, thinking of the lyrics as he hummed the tune, smiling all the while as he approached the docks, he had a posse following him, as usual, so he ignored them as he got on the boat and began to sail, knowing how to thanks to Kul'zak. He did what he had to and directed the boat toward Kul'zak's home. smiling as he directed the boat to the island and tying it to the dock. Enki made his way toward Kul'zak, his own new bone necklace covering the Dova's bite-mark on his neck. Enki smiled and tackled Kul'zak, who's deep, gravelly, rough voice rumbled in a chuckle, and Kul'zak lead him, smiling, and brought him to the table with the others, smiling. Enki waited for the others to gather before even uttering a word. Enki smiled"Alright! Let's do this!"The meeting went on for hours before Enki was dismissed. He never did make it home, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Vote what should happen next in the comments!


End file.
